Everything I'm Not
by Dr. Bones206
Summary: Beca realized her feelings for Chloe, but is it too late? Beca turns to someone she least expected - Aubrey. The tension between Aubrey and Beca is there for a reason right. How will Chloe react? Roller coaster of angst and a love triangle. Bechloe endgame. Takes place post movie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Coming to a sudden stop outside of the auditorium, Beca paused to catch her breath. She was running late on the first day of practice and needed to collect herself before she went in to face the rest of the Bellas. Most of them had returned from last year, but there were a few fresh faces and she needed to make a strong impression as their leader. Bracing herself for the usual chaos and ruckus, Beca pushed open the door to the practice room and was met with...vocal warm-ups?

_This is weird. What possessed them to start warming up? Amy? No definitely not. _Beca looked around as she tried to process the scene in front of her.

"Oh so you decided to show up after all?" Beca cringed at the accusing voice. "I thought that when I left, you promised you wouldn't run this group into the ground? It's 5 minutes into the first practice and you weren't even here!"

Guiltily Beca turned to explain herself. "Look Aubrey, I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it Beca! Luckily Chloe and I decided to surprise you all for the first Bella's practice of the season. How do you expect them to respect you if you don't even respect the valuable rehearsal time? Are you even listening to me? Beca? Beca!"

Beca had tuned Aubrey out at the mention of Chloe and looked around to spot the redhead sitting at the piano leading the team in their vocal exercises. A smile adorned the woman's face as she instructed the new girls through the exercises and refreshed some of the veterans who "forgot them" over the summer break. Beca smiled as the redhead's giggle floated to her ears. God how she had missed that sound.

At just that moment, Chloe glanced up and caught Beca's gaze causing her smile to grow. Beca realized how beautiful Chloe looked after spending the summer at her family's beach home. A nice tan caused the woman's skin to glow and radiate warmth from across the room. Moving her gaze back towards Chloe's face, Beca blushed as the redhead threw a wink at her.

_I wonder what that was for? It's been weeks since I last saw her, maybe it was just a hello wink? Are those even a thing? Hello winks…It's Chloe, she's always super friendly and winking. Maybe I'm—_

"OW!" Beca was pulled harshly from her thoughts at the throbbing pain in her shoulder. "What the heck Aubrey?!"

"Ughh! See I knew you weren't paying attention! How is anything going to get done with you in charge?" Aubrey let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know why I agreed to leaving you the pitch pipe."

"What pitch pipe? We threw that out after the hole puke incident."

"The metaphorical pitch pipe!"

"I don't even know why you're here! Can you not let go of control for one second? Like seriously, you graduated. Don't you have a job or something?"

The bickering between the two had finally become loud enough that the others had stopped their exercises in favor of watching the two. Amy muttered under her breath, "Mom and dad are fighting again…"

Chloe giggled at the comment and decided that it was time to do something. The last thing they needed was for a repeat of any of last year's drama. A loud wolf whistle quickly shut the pair up.

"Well now that I have your attention. Beca, they're all warmed up and ready to start. Bree, let's go check out the student center and see what's new." Chloe made her way over to Aubrey and grabbed her arm, practically pulling her towards the doors.

"But what if Beca screws up again! I need to be here Chlo, just in case she can't handle this."

"She'll be fine." Chloe turned her head towards the group and shouted back, "We'll see you guys after practice and catch up!"

And with that the pair disappeared through the double doors. Beca let out a sigh of relief as she turned back towards the group of girls, who had already dispersed and were joking around in their chairs.

Suddenly Beca wished Chloe hadn't pulled Aubrey away.

* * *

Practice had been a disaster with Beca being unable to control the Bella's. The girl's excitement of being back together and retelling stories of summer fun was overwhelming and Beca had to bring the session to an end early after handing out their schedule and song list. From there the day only seemed to get worse. Fat Amy had commandeered their room to get a jump start on studying for her anatomy class with one of her boyfriends. Recently, Amy decided that it was just too much to keep all of their names straight and has instead started to number them. _How does she manage..._

Having grabbed her laptop in the mad dash out of her room, before being exposed to too much of Fat Amy and her "anatomy partner," Beca resorted to working on her latest mix in the quad. Which lasted all of 15 minutes before it started to pour. Throwing her stuff in her bag, she booked it into the closest building. Beca rang out her hair and looked at her surroundings. The student center had been remodeled over the summer, not that Beca knew what the old one had looked like. She had rarely hung out here since it was typically a social scene, which wasn't her thing - being social. Noticing all of the people around talking, playing games, and such, Beca considered whether she could run fast enough to make it to the campus radio station without getting soaked.

Her debate was cut short when she her a sound that had become one of her favorites last year. Looking around to locate it, Beca saw Chloe sitting in the corner laughing at something someone had just said. Beca smiled and began to make her way over to the pair.

As she approached, Beca took in the man that was talking with Chloe. _Who is that? _Chloe laughed at yet another thing the man had said. _Do I know this guy? _Beca eyed up the man. Standing a little over 6 feet, the man had messy dark brown hair and looked quite fit. He seemed to have a carefree charming atmosphere to him that complimented Chloe's. Beca didn't realize that she had stopped moving and was shooting daggers at the guy as his hand touched Chloe's arm and gave a light squeeze.

"Oh hey Beca!" Chloe's voice broke through Beca's analysis and put a halt to her jealously grinding her teeth.

"Hey Chlo." Beca started towards the pair again.

The man turned to Chloe and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before turning away. With a quick "I'll see you later then!" the guy was gone.

Chloe was beaming as she yelled bye and turned back to Beca who was staring at the woman.

"Who was that?" Beca tried to make her voice even and throw the question out there as if she didn't really care. Chloe's smile faltered a little at Beca's tone, making her believe she wasn't exactly successful.

"Oh that was just Ben." Chloe's smile came back and she tried to redirect the conversation. "How are you Becs? I missed you so much!"

Chloe threw her arms around the smaller woman, bringing her into a tight hug. Beca inhaled deeply taking in the older woman's smell. She always loved how Chloe seemed to smell like vanilla and flowers. Smiling, Beca pulled back.

"I saw you a few weeks ago. Thanks for inviting me to your beach house by the way. It was nice to get away."

"The pleasure was all mine." Chloe threw the girl a wink and started walking towards the door.

Beca stood stock still as a blush creeped over her face. _Was she just flirting with me? _

"Hey Becs, you coming?" Chloe called out to the girl.

"Yea! Sorry." Beca jogged to catch up with the redhead as they made their way out into the now sunny quad. _The weather here is so weird. _

Shoulder to shoulder contact broke Beca from her thoughts as Chloe just smiled at the girl and giggled. _God I love it when she does that…Focus! What did she just say?_ "Sorry, what?"

Chloe laughed again, not at all bothered by Beca's tendency to get lost in thought. "I asked if you were going to the Trebles party tonight?"

"Oh right. I forgot about that." Beca groaned.

"How could you forget? You're dating the captain." Beca tried not to read into the tone Chloe's voice took as she stated that Beca was dating Jesse.

Beca shrugged, "Yea, actually we kinda broke up."

After a few seconds, Beca realized that Chloe was no longer next to her and looked around. Walking back to where the redhead stood, Beca looked at her curiously. She tried to act like it was no big deal but she was secretly examining the taller woman's face to get any hint of how the break up impacted her. After a few moments, Beca gave up and looked at her shoes as she waited for the other girl to say something. Chloe's face was completely neutral and it was freaking her out that she had no idea what she was thinking.

Beca's head snapped up when she heard a Chloe ask in a small voice, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess it just didn't come up…" In reality, Beca didn't tell Chloe because she didn't want to explain why they had broken up. Beca was pretty much incapable of lying to the older girl and didn't want to let it slip that she had broken up with Jesse after realizing her feelings for Chloe. Jesse hadn't taken the break up too well and things were still a little awkward between the two.

"Oh so it was just when you two got back to school?" Chloe sounded a little more hopeful, like it had happened in the past couple of days and the brunette just hadn't had the chance to bring her up to speed.

"Um, no…I actually, uh, happened while I was visiting you this summer." Beca kicked at an invisible stone on the ground to avoid looking at Chloe. She didn't mean to keep something from her, but she knew that Chloe was probably very hurt, thinking Beca didn't trust her or something like that. Beca chanced a look up at the quite girl before bringing her gaze to the ground again.

"Oh, uh, right, well I have to go. I'll see you at the party, maybe." And with that she turned and quickly made her way across the quad.

Before Beca could even realize what had just happened, Chloe was gone. Beca looked up from the ground and sighed to herself. "Why can't you just grow a pair, Mitchell?"

* * *

**I own nothing obviously. Otherwise Beca and Chloe would be on their way to having aca-children. Story title is from The Veronicas song Everything I'm Not. It's pretty great. **

**I've had this story idea for a bit and have been searching for it, but finally gave up and decided to write it myself. Let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beca sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

She was currently on the back porch of the BTM house trying to escape everything inside. After being kidnapped by Fat Amy, literally picked up and carried to the car, Beca decided that she may as well try to enjoy a party with her fellow aca-people. Unfortunately, the gods wanted otherwise and the first person she just had to run into was Chloe. Who apparently was still avoiding her. Chloe walked off to the couch and sat down next to Aubrey and what looked like that guy from earlier, without acknowledging the brunettes presence.

Beca turned away from the sight only to collide with none other than Jesse. Wiping off the bit of beer that had sloshed onto her shirt during the collision, Beca looked up at her ex and tentatively offered a "Hey."

Jesse looked behind Beca and saw what she was walking away from and just rolled his eyes. "Keg's in the kitchen. Have an 'aca-awesome' time." He sarcastically threw the comment at her before angrily making his way to the Jacuzzi.

Beca turned and glanced back over the couch where she caught Chloe's eyes for a split second. Before she was able to read those blue orbs, Beca lost Chloe's attention to Brad or Bob or whatever his name was.

"It's time for some drinking game bitches!" Stacie broke Beca from her thoughts as she started yelling for everyone to come join her around the table for some 'guaranteed fun times' as said by the Bella.

As everyone made their way towards Stacie and the inevitable bedlam that would come from the games, Beca slowly made her way towards the back of the house. She made her way through the kitchen only stopping to grab a beer and exited out the back door.

Beca took a sip of her beer, leaned over the railing, and looked over the backyard.

"I never understood how the Trebles managed to get such a nice set up."

Beca saw the redhead move next to her and copy her stance on the railing.

"Yea, pretty sweet. Minus who their roommate are."

Chloe offered a light chuckle, before turning her head to the brunette. "What brings you out here when the party's inside?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well that's easy…you." Chloe smiled slightly. It may have been meant to be said lightly and jokingly, but the seriousness of Chloe's tone made Beca turn and look at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Jesse. I just didn't want to ruin our time together at the beach when it happened and then there never was a great time to bring it up afterwards…"

She wasn't lying. Beca didn't want the breakup to ruin their vacation, but not because she would be all depressed and upset like Chloe seemed to think. Beca had envisioned two scenarios after her breakup with Jesse: the first she'd tell Chloe and inevitably her feeling would come out, causing them to end up in a passionate make out scene. Or two, she'd tell Chloe and her feelings would come out, causing Chloe to turn her down and thus make things awkward. Since there was no way the first option was even possible, Beca did the only thing she could think of to avoid the second option becoming a reality. And that was to just not tell Chloe altogether.

"It's okay Becs, I just was worried you didn't tell me because you didn't trust me."

Beca was shocked, "Of course not Chlo, you're like, the only person I really do trust." Beca blushed realizing what she had just revealed to the older woman.

In the dim light, Beca could see Chloe's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Don't make a big deal about it." Beca mumbled embarrassed that she had let her badass walls slip for the redhead.

"You're such a softy!"

"Am not!"

"You are too and I'm so aca-awesome that I managed to get behind your walls!"

Beca gulped_, if only she knew how right she was…_ "Jeez Chlo reign in the ego. With your hair, I don't think you can afford to let your head get any bigger." Beca turned to her seriously. "You might not be able to fit through doorways."

Chloe broke out laughing. "Stop it!"

Beca in return broke out into a huge grin and started laughing. Chloe smacked the brunette's shoulder with her hand only to leave it there and give her a light squeeze. Slowly, Chloe moved her hand up and down the brunette's arm.

Unable to breath, Beca looked up at Chloe's eyes which were trained on her hand on Beca's arm. Beca realized that the pair were a lot closer than she had noticed before and wondered whether it was her imagination that they were slowly getting even closer.

Beca looked down at Chloe's lips and noticed how sexy the redhead looked with her lower lip drawn between her teeth. Glancing back up, Beca saw Chloe's eyes move up from her lips to her eyes and back down.

"NO ONE CAN STOP THIS SEXY BEAST!"

The pair catapulted apart as a very naked Fat Amy came running out the back door and around the house. The crowd from inside followed her around the house and back in the front door laughing hysterically.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Apparently it's truth or dare time inside. I'm,uh…going to go in."

Avoiding any eye contact, the redhead went in through the back door without looking back. Beca just stood frozen in place, unsure of what had just happened. Had she almost kissed Chloe Beale? And had Chloe Beale almost kissed her?!

Beca downed the now warm beer in her hand and went into the kitchen to grab another.

* * *

**This one's a little shorter than I normally like to write. But I was just too excited about it and had to post it! Would love to read your thoughts. I mostly have a rough outline of where I'm going but am always a fan of working with any ideas people have.**

_**Signing off.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So I wanted to make this one extra special as an "I'm sorry for the previous short chapter. Can you forgive me?" Thanks for all the reviews so far! They really motivate me to write faster. And on we go!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Beca grunted angrily at her red cup before downing her drink. If she had to look across the room one more time and see Ben casually place his hands on or around Chloe she was going to…she was going to…Well, it's not like she could really do anything. It's not like she had any form of claim on Chloe. _But I mean this guy is way too handsy! I mean what's his deal. _

Frustrated, Beca decided it might be best to head back outside and quickly stood up from her spot. She ignored Chloe's inquisitive look as she passed by her on the way out the back door.

The cool night air hit Beca hard, sobering her up a bit. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time, Beca weighed her options; she could either stay here and act like everything was fine or she could head back to her dorm. Realizing she hadn't driven to the party, Beca face palmed.

_It's not that far of a walk. Only a mile…or maybe three…_ Beca looked down at her watch as she thought. _And it's only two in the morning. The likelihood that there would be some creeper on the walk back to campus is kinda slim..._

"No."

Beca jumped at the voice. Putting her hand over her heart and settling her breathing, Beca turned to face Aubrey. "Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!"

Aubrey cleared her throat and gave her a disapproving looked.

Beca cringed, "I mean crap. You scared the crap out of me?"

Aubrey just rolled her eyes at the tiny brunette. "Anyway. I know you were thinking of just leaving right now and unless you have a ride all planned out, you and all 90 lbs of your tiny scrawny self are not walking home. You live at least forty-five minutes away on foot."

"Half an hour tops! Not that I was thinking about it or anything…"

"See, you were! And I am not allowing that. You have had far too much to drink and it is way too late at night."

Beca put a look of shock on her face and mockingly turned to the blonde. "Why Aubrey, if I didn't know you any better, I'd think you were concerned about my safety!"

"Shut it twerp. If you get jumped and can't lead the Bellas the task would be left to Amy. And if that happened…let's just say we'd have an even slimmer chance of winning nationals than we do now."

"You sure you wouldn't just reclaim your spot as queen Bella?"

Aubrey smirked at the brunette. "Good point. I change my mind. Goodbye Beca. Have a fun walk home."

Beca surprised herself by letting out a small chuckle. Quickly she tried to cover it up with a disappointed grunt. "Fine, I won't walk home. If only so I can assure my ever annoying presence in your life Posen."

"Speaking of your annoying tendencies and obnoxious ear monstrosities-"

"Oye, we weren't talking about-" Beca tried to argue, but was cut right off by the blonde.

"As I was saying." Aubrey gave her a menacing look that said not to cut her off again.

Beca quirked an eyebrow at the blonde and with a smirk, motioned for her to continue.

"I'm heading out and campus is on the way back to my place," she paused as if contemplating something before continuing on. "You should decide quickly how desperately you want to get out of here before I change mind."

"Huh?" Beca asked confused.

"Jeez are you that dense Mitchell?" Aubrey let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm offering you a ride genius."

"Oh!" A look of shock crossed Beca's face before it changed to one of scrutiny. "Why would you voluntarily…"

Beca's was lost in the air as she caught sight of Chloe and Ben over Aubrey's shoulder. They were walking across the backyard hand in hand, sneaking away from the party. Beca's stomach dropped and a feeling of loss came over her. _I know Chloe's touchy feely, but they look like, like…when did…why didn't Chloe… _Just then, Chloe leaned up on her toes and caught the man in kiss.

Aubrey watched the tiny brunette process the scene in front of her. She and the alt girl may not have gotten along that well last year and may have spent 95% of the interactions bickering and yelling at one another, but that didn't mean she wanted Beca to be hurt. And right now Aubrey didn't see the badass, stubborn alt girl she normally was frustrated beyond belief with. Instead, she was looking at a completely different person; wounded and small. Something came over the blonde and she wanted to reach out to the girl and comfort her. Before her hand could close the distance between the two, Beca turned to face Aubrey.

Realizing that the older woman was looking at her with a concerned, caring look, Beca turned her gaze to the ground and grabbed Aubrey's hand. Unable to be at the party a moment longer, Beca pulled the blonde down the porch steps, through the gate, and across the front lawn to where Aubrey's car was parked. She turned and looked expectantly at the taller woman.

So thrown by what had just happened, it took Aubrey a second to catch up mentally. Realizing the small woman was waiting for her to unlock the car and drive her far, far away, she gave Beca's hand a light squeeze before letting go. "My keys are still inside. I'll be right back Becs."

Aubrey turned and started to lightly jog back towards the house, mentally thanking herself for wearing flats to the party. She didn't even have time to analyze the fact the she had referred to the brunette by a more endearing nickname as she made her way over to the closet where she had put her jacket and keys earlier. She was in such a hurry to make it back to the car, Aubrey didn't notice that Chloe had followed her back inside. Had she noticed the redhead, she would have gotten chills from the glare that was being sent in her direction.

* * *

The noise of the wind blowing through the car windows was the only sound heard in the car. Aubrey hated driving with the windows down, as it normally made such a mess of her hair. But when Beca got in the car, rolled down her window and rested her head on door, she couldn't muster up her normal argument and instead rolled her window down too.

Beca had been staring out the window for the majority of the ride, unable to face the woman sitting next to her. She wasn't one who liked to display when she was hurt, so instead she watched the trees that rushed by her window. Beca was grateful that Aubrey wasn't attempting conversation. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about this, especially with someone who had previously enjoyed torturing her on a regular basis.

The car rolled to a stop in front of Beca's building and the blonde cleared her throat. "We're here."

Beca pulled herself from her thoughts and realized she was right. Quickly, she undid her seatbelt and jumped out of the car. Wanting to climb into bed and forget that the night had ever happened, Beca began to make her way towards the dorm. For reasons she didn't understand Beca paused her movement and made her way back to the car. She poked her head through the passenger window and for the first time since they left the party, Beca looked up at Aubrey. Her eyes caught the blonde's and she saw concern and…something. There was something else in that look that made Beca smile a small sad smile at the woman.

"Thank you Aubrey." She tried to convey how honestly appreciative she felt in the look she gave the older woman.

Aubrey caught the tiny woman's look and smiled slightly back at her. "Anytime, short stack."

Beca turned away from the car and made her way to the building, making sure that she was far from the car before she cracked a smile at what the blonde had called her.

* * *

The next morning passed without need for recognition, mostly due to Beca sleeping through her morning classes, only waking when her stomach grumbled for lunch.

Having situated herself in "her spot" underneath the large oak tree in the corner of the quad, Beca spent most of the afternoon working on her latest mix. It had taken a good hour to make even a little bit of progress as she was having a hard time concentrating. Sighing from frustration, Beca put the laptop down and admitted defeat. Thoughts of the previous night and questions floated through her mind. Moving into a laying position, Beca turned on her ipod and closed her eyes.

A light tickling sensation drew the brunette from her slumber. As she became more aware of her surroundings, Beca realized that the sun was much lower in the sky and that someone was currently tickling her on her side, causing her to wiggle.

"Stop! Stop! I surrender!" Beca pulled her headphones off and threw her hands in the air. "Just stop the tickling!"

An airy giggle met Beca's ears and she turned to face the redhead sitting next to her.

"I honestly thought you'd never wake up." Chloe stated with huge eyes. "I started to consider the fact that you might be dead."

Beca rolled her eyes at the girl's silly comment before throwing her a smirk. "How would you go on without me?"

"You don't understand. I started to freak out about how I would have to call your mom. And then who would I give all of your stuff to... And then I realized I could make some mad cash from your mixing equipment." Chloe looked down teasingly at the brunette who was still lying on the ground. "I mean, living in the real world isn't cheap and I realized selling your stuff could really help out…"

"Blasphemy!" Beca yelled at the redhead's suggestion. "You had to have realized how terrible life would be without me."

Chloe smiled. "But then I realized," she paused as her smile grew. "how terribly you'd kill me if I sold all your mixing stuff if you weren't really dead. So I decided to bring in the big guns." She said as she wiggled her fingers in the air.

Beca rolled her eyes as she moved herself into a seated position. "Damn right."

Chloe giggled. Looking off across the quad she quieted. Silence came over the pair, making Beca fidget and pick at the grass. Without even looking at the girl, Chloe placed her hand over the brunette's tiny one in order to calm her actions. Beca began to play with the other girl's hand as they sat there.

After a while, Chloe laced her fingers with the tiny ones and looked down at them. "Hey Becs…"

"Hmm?" She hummed in response and turned to look at the redhead.

Not looking up from where there hands were clasped, she mumbled. "You know you're my best friend right?"

Confusion crossed the tiny woman's face. "Uh yes…Well, I mean, I know I'm one of them."

"Yea well, Bree doesn't count because she's like my sister to the point where we fight like crazy sometimes." She paused.

Beca looked at the girl even more confused than before. _Where is she going with this?_ _Oh wait! _"Speaking of Bree, do you know if she will be surprising us at rehearsal tonight? I need to talk with her."

"Um yea I think so…" The redhead looked confusedly at the brunette.

"Okay cool." Beca nodded.

"So anyway…like I was saying, you are my best friend." Chloe finally looked up from their hands and stared at Beca as if that one sentence was an entire conversation and explained everything that was going on in the redhead's mind.

Still utterly lost, Beca hesitantly spoke. "Uh, you're mine too Chlo?"

The redhead giggled, lightening up the mood a little bit. "Why do you make it sound like a question?"

Beca's shoulders softened as she let out a breath and smirked at the girl. "Well maybe if you hadn't said it like it was some giant discovery like finding the cure for cancer or a giant zombie hoard outside your door."

"Those two are drastically different!" Chloe laughed.

"Well, I wasn't sure where you were going with your proclamation so I had to cover all my bases." Beca shrugged like it was the most obvious thing.

"It's the cure for cancer."

"Yea?"

"Yea, definitely go with the cure for cancer."

Beca chuckled. "If you say so Red."

Chloe beamed at her nickname and looked back across the quad. The brunette looked down at the ground taking in how good it made her feel to bring that glowing smile to the older woman's face. Looking down, she realized that their hands were still intertwined. Giving Chloe's hand a small squeeze Beca spoke up.

"So was there a reason for this astounding statement?"

A frown replaced the smile on Chloe's face as she looked down. "Does there have to be a reason?"

Beca shrugged. "I guess not. You just seemed like something brought it on." Beca was curious if this had something to do with what she thought almost happened last night and really wanted to know what Chloe was thinking. However, the sad looked that crossed the redhead's face made Beca think it was a mistake prodding for more. She mentally kicked herself for ruining the moment. "But hey, what do I know about people! Just ignore that I said anything."

Chloe sighed. "You're a lot better at reading people than you give yourself credit for. At least with me." She mumbled the last sentence before releasing her hand from Beca's and running it through her hair.

The cold feeling of where Chloe's hand used to be stung Beca. "Um okay…like I said Chlo, you're my best friend too. So you can talk to me."

Chloe couldn't stand it anymore and all of her thoughts came tumbling out at once. "Am I? Am I really Beca? Because you have been shutting me out and not telling me things. I thought that when you came and visited over the summer we really bonded. And then you didn't even tell me about you breaking up with your boyfriend."

At this point the redhead jumped up and began pacing. "And then last night..." she paused. "You run off with Bree at parties and ask me if she'll be around. And since when do you call her Bree?! When did _that _happen? When was this change in dynamic that you two are sneaking off together at parties?"

Beca looked at the girl in shock. _Where did all that come from? And wait hold on! _She jumped up and stood in front of the redhead, grabbing her shoulders to stop the pacing.

"Posen and I were NOT sneaking off at the party last night!"

A look of anger crossed Chloe's face. "Don't act like I'm stupid Beca. I saw you drag her out of the party! And you two snuck off to do god knows what!"

"Oh like you're one to talk." Beca crossed her arms in anger. Here she was getting yelled at for something that was so _not_ happening, and her accuser was being hypocritical.

"What?"

"I saw you sneaking of with Brad—"

"Ben."

"Whatever! I saw you sneaking around with _him _at the party and have you told me about any of that. No! So don't turn around and yell at me for leaving with Aubrey."

"So there is something going on!" Chloe clenched her fists.

"What? No!"

"But you just said—"

Beca let out a frustrated sigh to cut off the woman. "Look Chloe, I don't want to fight with you." She paused. "Again... Can you just trust me, as your best friend, that there is nothing going on between me and Aubrey?"

Chloe lowered her gaze to the ground in defeat. "I just feel like you've been super distant and then I saw you guys leaving the party hand in hand last night…I just don't wanna lose you Becs."

"You won't." The brunette mumbled. "Promise."

Chloe still looked unsure, so Beca continued. "How about this, we have a best friend date once a week—"

"Twice."

Beca chuckled. "Okay, twice a week we have a best friends night. And we catch each other up on everything." She looked at the redhead pointedly. "And I mean everything."

"Ah right Ben…"

"Yea Ben."

"It's not serious or anything. I just started to see him. It's no big deal."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever Red."

Chloe shoved the brunette and giggled. "You're an ass."

"You love it." Beca smirked at the woman.

"I repeat: ASS."

The pair laughed as they gathered their things to make their way to practice. As they began their trek across campus, Beca suddenly had a thought.

"Seriously, don't you have a job or something you should be at?"

* * *

**Phew, that was a lot. Super excited to hear what you think! I will resort to bribery if I have to…taco bell anyone? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh sometimes I hate when real life gets in the way because all I want to do is write, but then I realize I have to actually like go to work so I can pay rent and stuff. Major bummer. Anyway, my apologies. I would like to send a HUGE thank you to Coolerthanadesert, mitchii2506, DaDa, apple-jacs, and EAV13 for your reviews. They truly motivate me. And to BrittanaBechloe are soulmates, I prefer vanilla with chocolate frosting ;)**

Chapter 4

Practice had been more successful than the first. Beca had managed to control the group long enough to make it through warm ups and a few song selections before they started to call out what they wanted to sing, resulting in many attempted mutinies. Figuring that there had at least been a little bit of progress this time around, Beca had dismissed them with 2 songs to come prepared with for next exhausted, Beca began to clean up the chairs and papers left in the auditorium.

"It wasn't that bad…" Chloe said from across the room as she helped stack chairs.

"Are you kidding me? It was near impossible to reign them in once they started off on their own ideas." Beca shrugged. "Maybe I was a poor choice for captain."

"I managed to do it last year! You can so do this!" Chloe said positively, placing a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Hate to break it to you Red, but had you been completely in charge we'd have never even made it to regionals. Posen was the iron fist last year."

Chloe pulled her hand back in mock hurt. "How could you say such things? After all the hard work I spent coaching you all."

With a snort Beca turned to face the redhead. "Oh? Please remind this silly ungrateful girl of what you have provided for her." Beca quirked an eyebrow but then blushed lightly at her own thoughts of the older woman 'providing' a lot more for her. _Head out of the gutter Mitchell, this is your best friend your thinking of. Your unavailable __**straight**__ best friend you are thinking of. _

The brunette was brought out of her musings by a chuckle beside her. "Honestly Becs, I would love to know where you go in that head of yours sometimes."

Beca blushed and just shrugged. "Sorry... But seriously, I'm doomed."

"Beca you're not-"

"No she's right." The pair turned to see Aubrey was standing by the doorway.

"See!" Beca threw her hands up in the air and gave a look to Chloe that said 'told you so.'

"Bree, stop being so overdramatic. Beca is doing fine. It's only the second practice, which you weren't even here to witness. So how would you even know!" Chloe looked pointedly at her former co-captain, who matched her stare.

Beca, in attempt to releave some of the tension and break up the weird staredown that had begun, started to theatrically look around the room like a crazy person.

Aubrey was the first to break the glare-fest and rolled her eyes at the younger girl. "What are you doing?"

Without stopping her silly antics, Beca responded. "I'm looking for the mics and hidden cameras you had installed."

Chloe snorted and Aubrey cracked a small smile, so the brunette continued. "Don't act like you wouldn't! I know how much of a control freak you are. I woundn't put it past you to install some in here…or all over campus. Did you put a camera on my bag!?"

Beca grabbed her bag and started to dump stuff out of it. Aubrey made an exasperated grunt and threw her hands in the air. "I honestly don't know why I put up with you."

"Alright," Chloe smiled feeling a little more comfortable in the situation. "Since Beca is now probably going to spend the entire night scouring the practice room for cameras, I'm going to head out and get ready for my date tonight. Bree, I'll see you at home. Becs, clear your Friday night for some quality time with your favorite redhead."

Beca paused her actions and looked at the woman. "You're the only redhead I know." Aubrey smacked the girl across the chest. "Ophffff! I mean, favorite yes! You had some major competition too!"

Chloe's smile brightened and Aubrey just rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Later Red." Beca called after the girl as she passed through the double doors. Beca stared after the woman, slightly upset that she was rushing off for a date. She had told the woman she was happy for her to be dating, but it didn't make it hurt any less when Chloe looked so happy to be running off to spend time with someone else.

After a few moments, she turned back to the blonde who was now looking at her curiously. "What?"

"Nothing!" Aubrey quickly turned and made her way over to the dry erase board to examine it, trying not to let the brunette on to what she had been thinking.

Beca quietly made her way over to the board. "Hey Bree, I wanted to uh, thank you for last night. It was just tough being there with Jesse and all after breaking up.."

"Yea, okay." Aubrey rolled her eyes at the comment, completely aware that Jess was not the reason the brunette had been so upset the other night.

Beca's eyebrows shot up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," Not wanting to bring up what the younger woman was clearly not ready to talk about she changed the topic. "Alright short stack let's go. We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"Huh?"

Aubrey pointed to the board and made a face. "You need some help here. And instead of barging in on your practices, I thought it'd be better to help you come up with a gameplan and give you some coaching outside of rehearsals. The girls will never respect you as a leader if they _constantly_ see me correcting you."

Beca mumbled, "It wouldn't be _constant._"

The blonde snorted, "You've got your work cut out for you, short stack. Come on, we'll grab food and start planning back at my apartment."

With that she dragged the shorter girl out of the building and to her car.

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't make it to rehearsal today." Beca said in between bites of her pepperoni pizza.

Aubrey looked over at the other girl from her spot on the couch. They were currently back at Aubrey and Chloe's apartment gorging on pizza and fries. They had successfully broken down Beca's rehearsal plan from that evening and fixed it, Aubrey pointing out the many areas she had gone wrong, and had started on a semester long rehearsal by rehearsal schedule. They session was interrupted when Beca's stomach erupted in a growl. Ten minutes of bickering over where to get food, the pair had managed to come to a compromise and ordered from the pizza place down the block. Now they were sitting on the couch eating pizza and making small talk with a _Lifetime_ movie on for background noise.

The blonde took another bite of her pizza and chewed before responding. "I do actually have other things to do you know. But I may have caught the end of your meeting..."

"You did?" Beca smirked at her.

"Yea and I opted to not butt in and I just watched from the doorway. Despite what you may think I'm not this evil, horrible person out to torment you all the time."

The shorter woman couldn't stop the snort that escaped. "Could have fooled me."

A crumpled up napkin flew across the couch and hit Beca square in the face. The brunette's open mouthed shock caused Aubrey to break into a giggle.

"I wanted to see how you handled it on your own smartass. You know, without me just jumping in and taking over. I know I'm not the captain anymore, you have to be able to take care of the Bellas without me."

Beca looked at the older woman inquisitively. It was weird, but the relationship between the two was different than before. They still fought, but it was more of a banter now and Aubrey seemed more and more like a normal person. Not this crazy control freak that Beca was used to. _It's nice…she's nice…and she's kinda hot with that smirk on her fa—WAIT what! No. No no no no no. Mitchell stop right there. There is no way you can think AUBREY is hot. That smirk is definitely not hot! And neither is that laugh, the way the laugh brightens up her eyes. No her laugh is not beautiful and her eyes aren't amazing or anything...wait why was she laughing at me? _

Broken from her minor panic attack, Beca looked over at Aubrey questioningly. "What?"

"Chloe's right, you do get lost in your head a lot." The older woman stood from her seat and made her way to the kitchen while calling back. "I'm grabbing a beer, you want one?"

"Uh sure." Beca started to fidget with her napkin. _Get it together Mitchell. _

Aubrey made her way back over to the couch and handed a beer to the suddenly nervous girl, before sitting back down. "So what were you thinking about that caused you to space out?"

Beca's eyebrows shot up, one: people normally didn't ask her what caused her to retreat into her own mind and two: there was no way she was telling the blonde that she was thinking about how hot she looked, _and those inquisitive, blue eyes. How have I never noticed how great her eyes are_... _oh god there you go again._ Beca quickly responded with a very small "Nothing," before downing half of her beer.

Aubrey just gave her the same look she gave the brunette earlier when she lied about being upset about Jesse, but dropped the subject. She made her way over to the fridge and grabbed a few more beers and sat back down on the couch. Not wanting to make the tiny brunette even more uncomfortable, even though it was kind of fun to watch her squirm, Aubrey turned her attention to the movie that was on the television.

"Honestly, I don't know how people enjoy watching these things!" The blonde shook her head at the movie.

Beca was grateful at the change of topic and turned to look at what Aubrey was talking about. "What _Lifetime_ movies?"

"Well, yes, but I mean movies in general! Ninety percent of all movies are just so predictable. It's a waste of time if you ask me." She finished her miniature rant before finishing off her beer and grabbed one of the extra on the table.

The brunette, on the other hand, was just staring open mouthed at her. "Seriously?!"

Aubrey turned and looked at the shocked woman. "Oh don't tell me you're some movie geek and I've mortally offended you."

"No I've just never met anyone else who thinks that. Everyone thinks I'm so crazy when I say I don't like movies." Beca was in utter shock at the new information.

Curious about this, Aubrey stared at the girl. "Why don't you like movies?"

"Like you said, all movies are just so predictable. It's such a waste of time!"

Aubrey held up her hand in protest. "Uh uh, I said ninety percent of movies."

"Yea okay, so what's this other ten percent?" Beca quirked her eyebrow and looked at the older woman. "Porn?"

The blonde just smirked back at Beca. "No, been there, done _all_ that. Those endings are _very_ predictable."

Beca gulped and stared at the suddenly very, very hot older woman that was sitting in front of her.

Aubrey moved her body a little closer towards Beca and leaned her face in a few inches before whispering to the younger woman, "Scary movies are the bomb!"

Beca blinked a few times and shook her head. "What?"

Aubrey smiled, "I said scary movies are aca-awesome! Really good scary movies, you never know what's going to happen or if something's going to jump out or if someone going to die. They're great. Especially Japanese movies, they do it right."

Beca let out a breath and chuckled, "Right." Glad that the tension she had been feeling was gone, Beca looked back at the blonde. "I've never seen one. So, I wouldn't know."

Before Beca even realized what was going on, the lights were turned off and Aubrey had queued up a movie. "You never know until you try!"

The brunette just rolled her eyes and tried to sound displeased as the opening credits began on the screen. But as the movie started and Aubrey threw a blanket over the pair "in case she got scared and needed protection," Beca couldn't help but smile at the situation. _What the heck is wrong with you Mitchell?_

* * *

**Whoop there it is! **

**One - So we don't really know Aubrey's view on movies and she totally seems like a movie hater. 'Could spend your time doing more productive things' kinda girl. Two, I promise this is eventually Bechloe I'm just a huge fan of angst and drama soooo it might take some twists and turns before we can get there. Three, I had a major battle with myself on where to end this chapter. I couldn't decide if it should be a fluffy ending or more of a cliff hanger. So this is what you got. The positive side, I've already started the next chapter :)**

**Let me know what you think, I enjoy reading what you have to say, whatever you have to say. Even if it's a story about your cat. **


End file.
